


Run Away With Me

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, MCU canon divergence, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They both just want to stay together.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm pretending that infinity war doesn't happen... MCU Canon divergence. Written for WomenOfMCU's St. Valentine's Exchange from Tumblr. I hope my giftee, katie-my-lady enjoys this, and I'm sorry for being a bit late! 
> 
> Thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from any part of the Marvel Universe. I am not making any money off of this story.

 

 

“Vis, will you come back to bed?” Wanda asked, looking at Vision. He was standing by the window, a dark expression on his face. She could tell his thoughts were occupied by something.

He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. His smile faltered after a moment. “I wish we had more than these short, stolen moments, Wanda.”

She sighed, sitting upright on the bed. They frequently had this discussion. “Vis, you know I can’t.”

“Tony would speak for you… I would, too.”

“Vis, it won’t matter. I’m a criminal. You… you know they locked me up after Germany. I… I can’t do that again.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“I can protect you,” Vision said, coming towards her. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently cupped her cheek.

“Not from the law, you can’t,” Wanda said quietly, her voice close to cracking. She let out a deep breath. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his. “You know I love you, Vision, but I can’t go back with you.”

He looked like he wanted to say more, but he quieted and nodded.

“Come here,” she murmured, taking him into her arms and pulling him towards her. He moved with her so that they were now lying down on the bed. “We have another day and a half together, let’s enjoy it.”

“You’re always such an optimist, Wanda.” He cupped her cheek, stroking it gently.

She smiled, leaning into his touch. “One of us has to be.”

Vision kissed her gently, his lips pressing against hers in a loving motion. Wanda responded eagerly, deepening their kiss.

“Vis,” she whispered, her voice low and husky. “Please.” She looked at him pleadingly. When Vision nodded, she removed her nightdress, revealing her bare body. Vision made quick work of removing his own undergarments.

His hands skimmed her body, caressing every curve that she possessed. Whenever he touched her, he would close his eyes and commit the feel of her to his memory. When they were apart, this is what he would draw on - these sweet, tender moments with her.

“Vision,” she murmured, moving her lips to his neck. She pressed small kisses here and there, teasing him. She rolled them so that she was now straddling his hips. She grinned when she could feel his cock beneath her.

“Please,” he whispered huskily. He looked to her, love in his eyes.

Lifting her hips, she lowered herself onto his cock, sighing as he filled her. “Vis,” she moaned, moving her hips slightly, closing her eyes at the sensation.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as they each moved against each other, each working towards their orgasms.

Vision reached between them, finding her sweet nub. He rubbed her gently, and coupled with his deep thrusts, he had her crying out his name as her release came over her. “That’s it, Wanda,” he cooed, watching as her face went slack as she came. She was beautiful in her pleasure.

The sight was all he needed, and soon, he was tumbling over the edge with her. He thrust against her, groaning as he came.

Each panting loudly, the two of them lay there as they tried to catch their breath. Wanda kissed him tenderly. “Vis,” she moaned. “I… I love you.”

He kissed her back. “You are my world, Wanda.”

Wanda closed her eyes, her thoughts racing. There was something she wanted to ask him, but every time, she lost her nerve. Taking a breath, though, she decided she would just ask him. It couldn’t hurt.

“You know, Vision, you always ask me to come back with you… What is waiting for you that’s so important back there?” Wanda asked quietly, looking at him.

He looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

She licked her lips nervously. “You always ask me to go back with you, Vision, and turn myself in… Why don’t you just stay?” She held her breath as she watched surprise flicker across his face.

“Stay?”

“Stay with me,” Wanda said. “Run away with me, Vis.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We could be together… Maybe live in a small town somewhere abroad? Just the two of us.”

“They would find us,” Vision said.

“We would run again, then,” Wanda said. Her lips brushed against his. “Run away with me, Vis,” she whispered once more.

“Okay,” Vision said, whispering back as he found himself agreeing. As long as they were together, that was truly all that mattered.


End file.
